Create And Mod Custom ROMs For MB200
This a Tutorial on How to Create And Mod Custom Roms For The Motorola Cliq/Dext MB200 Tools NotePad++: Download Apk Manager: Download 7zip:Download Resources Motoblur 2.1 Starter Rom Download White Text Services.jar Download Black Text Services.jar Download Getting Started Before you can create your own custom ROM for the CLIQ/DEXT you must have the Android SDK and dsixda's kitchen correctly setup. Download links and setup instructions can be found here. 1. Open Cygwin and start up Kitchen using the commands found in the Rom Development page 2. The Motoblur starter Rom has already been deodexed,Includes the Open Gles 1.1 Hack,OC Kernel,And Wi-Fi Tether included 3.Place The Rom in the "original_update" folder.This is Where the Base Rom you want goes so you can create a working folder to mod your ROM 3. To start your ROM you must have kitchen open and enter "1" then enter to setup the working folder,You going to get a list of all the Roms in that folder,select the option you want.You might get a message saying theres a "upater-script" that need to be converted to a "update-Script" just enter 3 and press enter to skip.You will be given the option to view the ROM info but just enter "n" to skip. 4.You Should have been Returned to Kitchen Home,Options 2-10 are basically self explanitory,depending on the Base ROM you started wtih you shouldnt have to do these option unless your base ROM is the Official 2.1 Update 5.Option "0" Will Bring you too the Advance Options. Entering option 11-23 Should Give you a explanation on what is does before anything is changed. 6.To get to the Real Modding it time to go to your Working Folder,it Should be under "C:\cygwin\home\Username\android\kitchen" The folder will be called "WORKING_******_******" Folder Structure of a ROM Inside your working directory folder, you should find 4 files/folders: data, META-INF, system, and boot.img. * The data folder might include an "app" folder. APK files that you want to include in your ROM can be put here. Note: including APKs in /data/app/ versus /system/app/ has different effects. Apps placed in /data/app/ can be deleted manually by your users. * The META-INF folder usually contains either an update-binary and an updater-script or just an update-script. The update-binary cannot be modified, but using NotePad++ you can edit the updater-script. Don't change anything in here except for two places: "NAME OF YOUR ROM AND VERSION", and "MESSAGE HERE". Insert your ROM name and version number as well as a message. For example: "Remember to Wipe!" * The system folder is the meat of the system. There alot of folders here, but the only ones we are concerned with (for now) are app, framework, media, and build.prop. ** The app folder is where all the system APKs are. You can add your own APKs and remove them to what you like. Be careful though, as removing some apps might cause errors when using your ROM. If you are unsure of what can and can't be removed, feel free to ask on the forums. ** The framework folder is where theming takes place. This includes status bar themes and most of the other components of theming. Framework-res.apk contains all of the images used throughout the system (on versions past 2.3, Gingerbread, some system UI components are stored in /system/app/SystemUI.apk). Using ApkManager allows you to extract the framework-res to see all the images in the framework. Another important file is services.jar. This file is responsible for the colour of the time, date, and carrier information displayed in the status bar. If you are using a ROM that has a black notification bar you need a services.jar that has white text enabled so that the date, time, and carrier information being displayed is visible. You can obtain these files in the tools section. ** The media folder contains two items that we are interested in: boot animations and system sounds. A boot animation is the animation that is shown when your device boots up. You can change the animation to whatever you like or create your own. A tutorial for that can be found on the forums. System sounds are contained in four folders that describe their purpose in the system. ** Build.prop is very sensitive so it as advised that modifications are kept to a minimum. Inside build.prop, there are fields for your ROM's name and version. These lines are: ro.build.display.id=NAME OF YOU ROM HERE and ro.modversion=VERSION OF YOUR ROM HERE * The boot.img contains the init scripts and kernel. This can be changed in the kitchen using option 20. Cooking the ROM After all of your desired modifications are complete, you can "cook" your ROM! This can be done using option 99 in the kitchen's menu. This process will compress your ROM and sign it so that it can be flashed to your device. Once the kitchen displays a message stating that the ROM was successfully compressed and signed, your ROM will be located in the OUTPUT_ZIP folder in your working directory. Be sure to rename the zip to a name so that it can be identified, then copy it to your SD card and enter flash! Make sure you wipe your device before flashing to avoid problems. FAQs Q: My ROM is cooked and ready to be posted on Simply-Android! A: Make sure you've tested the ROM and checked that it is working correctly. Check all the changes that were made to the ROM and make sure everything is working properly. Q: My phone just went into a bootloop! Help! A: This cause of this depends on the situation, so be sure to ask on the forums. Q: I'm Getting force close's! Help! A: Again, this depends on the situation, start a thread on the forums and someone will be available to help you to their best ability.